Don't Say No
by briannawrites
Summary: After losing his title, Dolph begins to feel dislocated in his own world. AJ has bad luck with men, causing her to have trust issues. So, what happens when he shows up at her hotel room one night, begging her to cave in...to not say no... One-shot.


_Don't Say No_

* * *

It isn't true what they say about love - how you'll find it when you least expect it. At least, it wasn't true for AJ Lee.

Maybe it had something to do with the fact that she wanted to fall in love, but avoided meeting new people or trying new things. She figured, if the saying were true, she might as well stay away from the mystery.

But, now she was the Divas Champion, the role model of thousands and the new Taylor Swift to everybody's jokes. And yet, the more she fell in love on-screen, the less luck she had away from the ring and the cameras. Despite the fact that she wasn't _trying _to find love; she still wanted it.

She had mistaken flings for love, and she had been heartbroken to the point of no return. She often compared her real life romance tragedies to the ones that she'd been through in her real life. Often dating men who only cared for titles and labels, she was usually used as a placeholder, until some blonde came along, who knew her way around the bedroom fairly well.

So, AJ would waste her nights, alone, in old clothes, watching some trashy TV and just sitting on her bed. She officially gave up on romance.

Or, so she liked to think.

It was nearly eight o'clock in the evening, and AJ began to settle down for the night. She plugged her cellphone into the wall and changed into old sweats and a graphic-tee; she just tried to get comfortable. The last thing she thought would happen that night would be for someone to come to her room and interrupt her peace and quiet.

But, that's exactly what would happen.

_Ding-dong._

AJ grunted: she hated it when hotels put in door bells. Knocking, she could ignore, but the loud ringing of a bell was just too annoying for her to handle. She stomped silently across the thin floors of the hotel room and opened up the front door.

"May I help you?" She said annoyed. After a long, hard day of being champ, she just needed a break.

Scratching the back of his neck, Dolph Ziggler stood patiently with his forearm resting on the outlining of the door.

"I just needed to see you."

AJ took a step back and looked at him with confusion. "Excuse me?"

It wasn't everyday that her on-screen lover would come barging up her doorstep, claiming his reasons for seeing her like this.

"I just...need you, okay?" He barely finished his own statement before he cupped the petite brunette's face with his hands and pressed his lips fiercely onto hers. He pushed harder, making both of their faces grow a bright shade of red.

She didn't hesitate to object, throwing him off of her almost instantaneously. "What do you think you're doing? We can't happen." She pointed at the two of them, swearing under her breath. She was aware of the consequences for doing this sort of thing on the road, and she wasn't going to risk her title, or even her job, just for a pleasure-full night.

"Don't ask me why. I just need to have you, right now." His voice was husky and rough, like he had spent the day yelling or groaning. Both weren't exactly abnormal for wrestlers.

AJ looked up into Dolph's precious blue eyes and saw something she'd never seen before. He looked calm, almost sad. Like he had lost something important, and he needed it.

"Is this about the title? Because all you have to do is say so, I'll put in a good word for you."

"It's not about the title, dammit. It's about you, and it's about me - us, if you will. I need to have you and I need to be with you, AJ." He moved into the room, forcing her to back-pedal up against a desk in the room. He closed the door behind him and pressed up against her body, leaning in close to her. "Just, don't say no."

And, she didn't.

Soon enough, Dolph wrapped his devouring lips around AJ's once again, this time pressing harder and more powerful. Although she knew it was all wrong, she couldn't stop herself from sliding her arms up and down his sides, barely stopping for oxygen. She felt as he moved his hands lower and lower, squeezing roughly around her waist, lifting her up so that her legs were wrapped around his waist and he was holding her tightly.

Neither of them released their mouths, keeping them steadily kissing the other set of lips.

AJ couldn't explain the sensation, she just knew that whatever she was feeling as they kissed, it was everything she'd ever wanted and more.

He carried her over to the bed, where he practically threw her down. She landed on the bed roughly, making the bed frame wobble and shake from his force. Before they could catch a breath, hours had passed, their clothes were ripped away and they would both awaken with bruises in places they'd never intended to have.

They were both panting heavily and staring up at the ceiling in utter silence, neither of them knowing how to finish their work off in words.

"That..." AJ couldn't make out any words, she had no air in her system.

"Was amazing." Dolph finished, turning over to face her. He smiled - for the first time ever, AJ got to see what it looked like when Dolph Ziggler gave a genuine smile.

And, make no mistake, it was perfection to witness.

"So, are you ever going to tell me why you came up to me?"

Smirking, Dolph looked at AJ's limp body, as it was covered in cheap Hotel sheets. She looked so innocent, despite what they were just doing moments before. He realized that he owed it to her to tell her, but keeping her guessing would be more entertaining.

"I guess you'll have to wait it out, and maybe I'll tell you later." Once her finished, he grabbed her face again and planted one last kiss on her lips. Rolling out of bed, Dolph changed back into his wrinkled clothes and adjusted his attire in the full-body mirror against the wall.

"You really are a show-off." She laughed a little.

Turning back to the girl lying down, Dolph chuckled, making AJ blush. Smiling, Dolph took a deep breath and brushed through his sweaty hair with his fingers.

"Babe, I'm aware. I'm just too damn good."

Maybe it wasn't love, but AJ couldn't get enough of it.

* * *

**Blame my love for these two on the endless tumblr edits that pour through my dashboard daily. I'M JUST SO ON BOARD WITH THIS SHIP NOW. And to think, all it took was seven months to get used to it. So, what can I say? Zigglee is the cutest AJ/~ pairing since Punklee & I just love them to death and beyond.**

**Please read & review. :) Your feedback means the world to me. c:**


End file.
